


Purple

by Insanity_Shipper



Series: Haikyuu Soulmate AUs [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Hair, I'm pretty sure, M/M, Rare Pairings, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanity_Shipper/pseuds/Insanity_Shipper
Summary: When you're born, you are born with your original hair color. At the age of 5, a part of your hair turns to the color of your Soulmate. Tsukishima didn't expect his soulmate to be the loud mouthed Libero. He also didn't expect them to figure it out because of a game of Truth or Dare.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nishinoya Yuu/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Haikyuu Soulmate AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670548
Comments: 7
Kudos: 151





	Purple

Nobody knew when it started happening since it was never jotted down in history. It just became the norm that your hair would slightly alter at the age of 5, and nobody questioned it. It did take awhile for people to realize what the color changing meant, and still people just went along with it. This is something that Tsukishima Kei never understood. He never understood why people would blindly follow this off of a theory. Nobody knew if this was true, about the hair being related to Soulmates, it was just a guess and became more certain when Hair Dye was invented. Hair has always been special to humans because of this. People dyed their hair _constantly_ , hoping to be unique so their Soulmate could find them quicker. Tsukishima never really had an interest in Soulmates. He knew that his Soulmate would more then likely not want anything to do with him, so why seek them out. When the time came and they found each other, then great, but he didn't want to rush it in case he was faced with disappointment.

Volleyball practice was going on and everyone was being their usual selves, meaning it was unbelievably loud which Tsukishima hated. He's always preferred the quiet. He looked around, looking at everyone. Daichi and Suga were talking with each other about the upcoming match, their hair catching Tsukishima's eyes. Their hair was corresponding, but more or so inverse of the other. Daichi hate almost pure black hair with a stripe of silver running through the middle. Suga's was almost the same, except his was mainly silver with a stripe of black. He turned his face to the _most_ obnoxious duo ever. Hinata spiked another one of Kageyama's tosses. Hinata had mainly orange hair, but he had a line of black going down the middle and another strip that started out black but turned blonde half way down, meaning he had two Soulmates. Kageyama's black hair also had that dual color stripe, even though it was hard to tell, and he also had an orange stripe next to it.

It really didn't surprise him that those two were Soulmates, he just felt bad for the third of the pair who was very shy and quiet. Tsukishima sighed and grabbed his stuff, planning on leaving early before anyone tried to spike up a conversation with him. Tsukishima grabbed his phone and looked at the black screen, about to text him mother that he was on his way. He stopped himself from turning it on, instead staring at his dark reflection. His blonde hair had a brown floof in the front, corresponding with his Soulmate. Looking up, Tsukishima's eyes sought out the team's libero. Tsukishima figure it out the day that the Guardian Deity returned from his suspension. To bad the other didn't, to blinded by his love for the team's beautiful manager. Tsukishima sighed and was about to send his mother a text when someone tapped his shoulder.

Turning around, Tsukishima stared at his childhood best friend. Yamaguchi's hair was a very dark green, with no other color in it. Yamaguchi doesn't have a Soulmate, which got him bullied a lot. It was how the two became friends, after Tsukishima saved him from the bullies. "Hey Tsukki! The team is having a sleepover at Suga's. I was told to invite you." The shorter boy said with a smile. Tsukishima nodded.

"When is it?" He asked. He didn't exactly want to go, but he knew he either went willingly or Yamaguchi would forcefully drag him there. Yamaguchi quickly told him it was tonight before dashing over to Tanaka, who's hair was shaven and didn't have any color other than gray. Nobody knew if he had a Soulmate or not, only him and his family knew. Tsukishima sighed and completely forgot to message his mother, instead he opted to sit against the wall, secretly watching Nishinoya having every spike Hinata did.

Later that night, the whole team was at Suga's surprisingly big house. They were playing Truth and Dare, curtsy of Nishinoya and Tanaka. "Hinata, Truth or Dare?" Tanaka asked.

"Dare!" The second smallest player exclaimed, a bright smile on his face, his eyes seemingly glowing. Tanaka thought for a second, before he smirked mischievously.

"I dare you to sit on Kageyama's lap for the rest of the game." Tanaka ordered. The usually loud duo went quiet, both of their faces going bright red. Slowly, but surely, Hinata climbed into his Soulmate's lap and quickly made himself comfortable. Hinata looked around, searching for his victim. Soon his eyes landed on Tsukishima, who wasn't really paying attention. Instead his focus was on his phone.

"Tsukishima!' Hinata yelled, causing people to jump at the suddenness of the yell. "Truth or Dare?" Tsukishima looked up, staring at Hinata.

"Dare?" The tall blonde said with some uncertainty. Hinata just smiled innocently.

"Suga? Do you have any hair dye?" Hinata asked. Everyone's eyes widened when they realized what that meant. Suga nodded and stood up, disappearing into one of the many rooms. He came back out and placed a bottle of dye onto the floor, right next to Tsukishima. "Tsukishima, dye your hair!" 

It took 30 minutes, which everyone else continued to play Truth or Dare. It was Asahi's turn, but he stopped and started at Nishinoya, which caused a chain reaction. The stared at the short boy, mouths slightly gaped. "What? Why are you all staring at me?" Nishinoya asked, looking at them confused.

"U-Um... Noya-Senpai... You might want to check your hair..." Hinata said slowly, pointing at Nishinoya's head. Nishinoya looked at them in confusion, pulling out his phone and going to his camera. His eyes widened when he saw his hair. His once blonde patch was now purple. "W-Wait... does that mean...?" Hinata trailed off when Tsukishima walked in, his hair now purple with a dark brown patch. The two stared at each other, unblinking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

EPILOGUE

It's been 3 years since Nishinoya found out about the two being Soulmates. "So you're telling me that you knew since the day we met, and you never told me?" Nishinoya exclaimed to his boyfriend, glaring in mock anger. Tsukishima just shrugged. Nishinoya huffed, not liking that answer before he smirked and jumped on top of Tsukishima. The two stared at each other, the silence deafening between them. Finally Tsukishima leaned in, capturing the small boy's lips. Tsukishima leaned away, smirking when Nishinoya huffed in annoyance. "Why did you never tell me anyways?" He asked, curious.

"I don't know... I think it was because I thought you were better off without me. Besides I didn't think you liked me as a friend either. I was a big asshole back then." Tsukishima said, frowning slightly.

"I won't deny that, but that doesn't mean I didn't like you." Nishinoya said, kissing the blonde once more. "Now lets go before we're a late for Hinata's, Kageyama's, and Kenma's wedding." Nishinoya forcefully pulled him up, causing Tsukishima to groan in annoyance.

"I'd rather stay here." Tsukishima muttered under his breathe. Nishinoya ignored him and pulled him to the wedding.


End file.
